habiticafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
奖励
每次玩家完成一个积极习惯,每日任务或者待办事项, 可以得到金币和银币用于购买'奖励'。奖励有两种类型：游戏中的奖励，例如装备；玩家自定义的奖励。 奖励是帮助养成和维持良好习惯的最好方式，所以不要吝啬，为自己设定大量的奖励然后购买它们吧。 在网页版的Habitica上, 技能栏位于奖励栏的下方，在解锁职业之后，玩家可以通过消耗魔法值来释放技能。 在手机上,技能可以通过在技能菜单中点击来使用。 物品商店 物品商店在玩家完成了第一个好习惯、每日任务或者待办事项之后解锁。玩家可以通过点击来购买装备和治疗药水。 治疗药水售价25金币，购买后立即回复15点生命值。 装备提升玩家的属性 (力量, 体质, 感知,和智力),更好的装备可以让你更有效率的探险。另一方面，获得它们也是促使你努力的动机之一。 每个职业都有基础套装。玩家角色初创时，购买一件战士的装备后，这件装备将从物品商店中移除。解锁并选择职业后，每购买一件职业装备，物品商店中的这件装备将会被一件相同部位的，属性更好且价格更高的装备替代。 一旦你买齐了你职业所有的最高级装备，你将获得对应职业的终极装备成就和奖章。每个职业都有对应的终极装备奖章，通过转职或者重生后购买其他职业的终极装备，你可以集齐全部四枚奖章。 特殊装备有时会在盛典时推出，并且在盛典期间可以在物品商店中购买。不同职业有不同的盛典装备，且只能购买自己当前职业的装备。这些装备不计算在终极装备成就之中。 如果你死了，你的意见装备将会损坏并消失，而后重新出现在物品商店之中，你需要重新购买才能使用它。 其他季节限定物品有时也会出现在物品商店中，例如可以改变队友角色形象的可以触发增益魔法的物品。 (Spooky Sparkles, Snowball, Shiny Seeds, Seafoam). 如果你获得了一个这类的增益魔法，对应的效果解除剂将会出现在你的物品商店之中，你可以购买它们来解除变形状态。 创建自定义奖励 最终，如果你已经没有新的装备可以购买，你可以创建你个人的自定义奖励。自己为自己的良好行为设定奖励是一个激励自己的好办法。它也可以帮助你长期享受Habitica的乐趣。 寻找适合你的激励 You will have to find out what motivates you best. For example, it can be something you covet but would never buy or do ordinarily, such as a massage or (yet another) book. It can also be time off work, playtime during the day, or anything else that will motivate you to go and get things done. Some players also create custom Rewards for surfing procrastination sites, making them either a Reward or a gold penalty taken after the fact. Custom Rewards are as diverse as the Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos each player creates. If you're trying to come up with ideas and are stumped, see Sample Custom Rewards and Habitican Shared Task Lists. Changing the Cost To create your own Reward, type in what you want, such as "Bag of Cheetos", and click the plus button. The default cost for Rewards is 10 gold. To change the cost, click the pencil icon next to the Reward. You can now change the Reward by either raising or lowering the price (use decimals for silver, e.g. '.5' = 50 silver). Adding Notes To make the Reward truly your own, you can also add extra notes. You can, for example, note that Flaming Hot Cheetos feel like a better reward/motivator than regular Cheetos. You can also write about the specifics of your Reward such as the size of the Cheetos bag. This can be done by clicking the pencil icon and scrolling down to the Extra Notes field. Adding Emojis Also consider adding emoji to the titles of your Rewards. Pictures can add clarity and make the Reward seem more fun. Emoji can also be used to visually categorize different rewards. See the Markdown Cheat Sheet for other formatting tricks you can use in Reward titles. Adding Tags Tags can also be added by clicking the pencil icon. This is useful if you have a lot of Rewards and need some sort of organization. Adding Multiple Rewards To add several Rewards at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. A box will open where you can enter several Rewards. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple Rewards with tags, select a tag, then add your Rewards. Figuring Out Prices It's important to make your Reward costs reasonable. If they're too low, there's no incentive to work hard. But if they're too high, then they can seem out of reach and discourage you instead of motivating you. Because Habitica is so customizable, there's a huge range in the amount of gold players earn per day. Users who earn more gold are not necessarily more productive, and users who earn less are not necessarily "lazy". Some people keep track of every single Daily task from making the bed in the morning to brushing teeth at night; others only have a few tasks which require the extra motivation or accountability Habitica provides. Rather than worrying about whether you're earning "enough" to afford the prices listed here, you should make the game work for you and change your prices accordingly. When you're starting out, it might make more sense to think about how many days of work your reward should cost rather than how much gold. Then figure out how much gold you typically earn in a day and translate the prices accordingly. For example: * Surf the web = 1/2 day * 1 TV episode = 1 full day * That new movie I really want to buy on DVD but it's so expensive = 2 weeks * Going to the park on Sunday = 1/2 week (which is 3 and a half days) You may also want to compare the price of your Rewards to the price of the Habitica equipment Rewards. Keep in mind how much you want each item and how long it will take you to save for it. Some other questions to keep in mind when doing your calculations: * Will I get more motivation by saving all my gold for a big prize? Or by having lots of little ones? (Or both?) * If I'm a productive Habiteer and get all my tasks done every day, how long should it take to earn this Reward? Do I want to also be able to buy little daily Rewards along the way? * Is this a regular Reward? If so, how often (again, assuming I do all my tasks) should I get it? (For example, a cookie every day? Spend every Saturday afternoon at the park?) * How much do I want to spend on game items versus custom Rewards? (Sadly, you can't change the costs of in-game Rewards, but if you want to have both then you can lower your custom Reward prices a bit. Or if you think game items are just too tempting, you could raise your custom Reward prices so you're forced to choose between them.) Rearranging Custom Rewards Rewards can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. Holding down Ctrl or Cmd while clicking Push to Top will push the item to the bottom instead. Click the garbage can icon to delete a Reward. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the Rewards column. This button, when clicked on, will reveal some quick information about Rewards and how to get started with making custom Rewards, etc. Clicking the button a second time will hide the information. This is a faster way to get help with Rewards than the wiki, but this wiki page provides more in-depth information. Rewards Tabs The "Equipment & Skills" tab at the top and bottom of the Rewards column will hide your custom Rewards to make it easier to find your skills and equipment available for purchase. The "All" tab shows your custom Rewards as well as equipment and skills. Rewards History The history of Rewards redemptions is not stored. To see the notifications of recent purchases, you can use the bookmarklet which gives you all notification popups since the site was last loaded. Upgrading Armour vs. Custom Rewards Spending all your gold on armor can have an unexpected negative effect, especially as there is only a certain amount available, as highlighted by Tyler on the Habitica blog post, Don't forget about custom rewards. If this is a problem for you, you can always match in-game Rewards with small but appropriate real life Rewards, which may produce more long-term positive reinforcement. Self-Control when Using Rewards The self-control of using custom Rewards is a habit in itself, so practice and accountability are useful for developing willpower. To begin, start with an inexpensive Reward, for example, one gold for 30 minutes of gaming time, so it requires almost no decision to purchase. Then continue to make small, gradual increases in the amount of gold required. Eventually it will become easier and habitual. For other tools to help you, make a Habit or Daily task to remind yourself to pay the gold for your custom Reward. See Also * Sample Custom Rewards * Dailies * To-Dos * Habits nl:Beloningen pt-br:Recompensas fr:Récompenses ru:Награды Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies